Come With Me?
by amessoffand0ms
Summary: Zoe, a Time Lady, has fallen for Max, a human. What will happen, does he feel the same way? Doctor Who universe AU.


Come With Me?

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _So this is a Zax fic, but Zoe as the Doctor and Max as her companion :-)_**

 ** _I apologise if I have got anything wrong Doctor Who world wise, I'm fairly new to it!_**

 ** _Reviews welcome,_**

 ** _Laura xxx_**

"Zoe, wait!" Max, porter at Holby City Hospital, had been chasing after Zoe, the mysterious Doctor that had joined the hospital a matter of weeks ago, was leaving.

"Max..." She sighed. "I have to go." She said sadly. She should have learnt her lesson, the race of time lords (or ladies, in her case) should never fall in love with humans.

The pair of them were stood at the front of the hospital, only the occasional squeal of an ambulance siren and the chatter of the other staff interrupting their exchange.

"Please, tell me why you have to leave." He said.

Zoe turned on her Jimmy Choo heels. "Why?" She said, silently cursing all the times that she'd stood with him, smoking (a human pass time that she enjoyed) and often, flirting.

"Because I want to know." He answered simply.

The time Lady gazed at him. "You will freak out." She said, a touch of sorrow in her tone.

"I won't." He insisted.

"Okay... Well, I'm an alien. Humanoid, obviously. Whenever I get seriously injured, I regenerate. Before this one, I looked like Marilyn Monroe. That caused a lot of confusion when I travelled back to the 50s to save everyone from a Dalek invasion, believe me!"

"Alien?"

"Yes, I have two hearts, both of which have been broken many a time, believe me." Zoe sighed. "And I'm highly intelligent."

"Don't rub it in" Max joked. "I don't care about any of that. The long and short of it is, I've fallen for you. I couldn't care less that you're alien, you look human. You don't have two heads or anything, right?"

She smiled at him. "Nope. Max, d'you really mean it?"

The porter stepped closer to her. "Of course." He smiled gently.

"Okay..." She looked at him, wanting to kiss him. She knew it was crazy, but she couldn't help it.

It was Max who moved first, slipping his arms around the Time Lady's waist. She was the first to kiss him however, lacing her fingers in his hair and pulling him down to kiss her.

When they broke apart, Max smiled at her.

She smiled back at him. "I enjoyed that."

"It just so happens that I did too." Max mused.

"Er, Max... " Zoe said, after kissing him briefly again.

"You know that I said I'm a time traveller?"

"Mm hmm?"

"Well, any good time Lord or Lady knows that you can't travel without a ship. D'you fancy having a look at mine?"

"Okay... But where would you park a spaceship?"

She took his hand. "Follow me."

She led him around a few corners, and suddenly the pair were stood in front of a blue police box, to Max it looked like it was from the 1950s or 60s.

"Er, why are we here?" he frowned.

Zoe opened the box. "Don't diss my TARDIS!" She scowled at him.

"Sorry. Is this your ship?"

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space. " Zoe explained.

"Okay... But it's tiny."

At this, Zoe scowled at him again, took his hand, and shoved him inside.

Max stared. "But... But..."

"It's bigger on the inside. Yes, I know. If I had a quid for every time I heard that one... "

The inside of Zoe's TARDIS was pink, the central console was purple, and some of the handles were pink. All around them were stars, floating around.

"Wow" Max breathed.

"I know it's extremely girly, and a bit messy, but it's home. Here is the only place where I've felt at home, properly."

Max took her hand. "So what is it that time ladies do, exactly?"

"The race of time Lords and Ladies receive calls for help, and they answer them." Zoe explained.

"Okay" Max nodded.

"Max..." Zoe said nervously.

"Yes?"

"If you would like to pursue a relationship with me, I don't know quite how it will work. You'll have to deal with not seeing me for months on end, me regenerating..."

"I don't care about any of that. I love you, Zoe."

"I... I love you too." She realised. "In fact, come with me?"

"Where to?"

"Anywhere. Planets, galaxies, fighting for the greater good against any type of monster you could imagine, although some of them are nice... Come with me, please? I promise that we can go, but in this time, nobody will know that we've been gone."

"Yes" smiled Max.

"Really?"

"Yes, Zoe, yes!" Max grinned before kissing her again.

It got quite heated, when Max began to kiss his way down Zoe's neck she giggled.

"What's up?" He frowned.

"I'm sorry... You don't even know where my bedroom is." She smiled seductively. "I'd usually tell you that it's the second door on the left, but the TARDIS might have moved it on purpose."

" Moved it?!"

"Yes, she may not like you. Now, take me to bed." Zoe ordered, her large brown eyes dark with desire.

A few hours later...

Max awoke, it was dark. The only thing interrupting the peaceful silence was the occasional puff from the TARDIS engine and Zoe snoring slightly. The Time Lady was snuggled up to him, her head resting in the crook of his neck.

Max gazed at her, a smile on his face. For the first time, he was totally and utterly in love.

The time Lady shifted around, beginning to wake up.

When she realised that she was close to someone else, she froze, but smiled when she realised who it was, she smiled. "Hello" she grinned.

"Hey" he smiled, kissing her.

She stretched, with a yawn.

"Someone's tired." Max observed.

"Hmm... It's been years, literally, since I've done, well, you know." She blushed.

"Well, I think that you were amazing."

"Ditto." Zoe smiled slightly. "Oh! Is it night time?"

"I think so, why?"

"Because, I heard that it's a clear night. Oh, Max..."

"Yes?"

"D'you want to come with me now? I was just thinking that we could go back to yours to get you some clothes."

"Of course I do." He smiled. "I'll walk back."

"Don't be silly!" Zoe scowled, getting out of bed and wrapping a blanket around herself. "I shall take you."

Max followed suit, grabbing a blanket. "Won't the TARDIS make a noise?"

"Not if the brakes are treated correctly." Zoe said, as they headed back to the console room.

She pulled a few levers, and suddenly, there was motion underneath their feet.

"What's going on?" Max asked.

Zoe smiled at him. "We're moving!"

"Oh." He looked rather scared.

Zoe took his hand. "It's all right." She smiled, stretching up to kiss his cheek.

They collected some things from Max's house, and, once they were back in the TARDIS, Zoe smiled at Max. "Ready to see the stars?"

"Definitely!"

Zoe pulled a few more levers, and the motion began again, faster this time.

Max held on to Zoe's hand, tightly.

"It's okay" Zoe assured, a smile on her face.

A few minutes later...

"We're here." Zoe announced.

"Where?"

"Space!" she replied excitedly, opening the doors of the TARDIS.

All around them were again stars, real, this time.

"This is amazing." Said Max.

"It is." She smiled.

"Not as amazing as you, of course!"

"Oh, stop it!" she blushed.

The two stood together, the Time Lady and her Companion. Both had never been happier, and were ready for an adventure.

The End :-)


End file.
